


Under the sweaters and shirts

by cherrygoldlove



Series: Under the sink [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, enamoured Bond, pregnant q, sneaky Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: Bond's got a new habit.





	Under the sweaters and shirts

**Author's Note:**

> For lovely intpeculiar who gave me that little whiff of inspiration for this tiny piece.

Bond was mesmerised by his lover.

He wanted to be always around, could never hold his hands to himself.

He got into a new habit of sneaking into Q-branch as often as he could slot it to seek out the head boffin. Finding Q wasn't that hard now, since being made aware of the pregnancy, the brunet kept away from the labs as much as he was able to. So now he was easily spotted standing in front of his computer station, typing away on this or that project.

Bond smirked to himself.

Perfect. Target in place.

He tiptoed across the room trying not to get to much attention - which, by now, wasn't that hard - he did the very same thing almost every day now and the other boffins stopped paying attention to him.

Remy didn't even acknowledge him when he finally slotted close behind his lover's back, wrapping gentle hands around the slowly rounding middle as he buried his nose behind Q's ear, kissing his neck softly.

“Morning, darling” He greeted as he let his right hand smooth down Q's side, finding the edge of the sweater so he could sneak his hand beneath all the totally unnecessary sweater and shirt.

The first couple of times Q patted his hand away and made a fuss about PDA and inappropriate behaviour at work. Now he just allowed Bond to do as he pleased. He knew to chose his battles at this point.

And it's not like James was doing anything that much untoward - he just adored petting over the soft swell of the boffin's stomach, he loved touching the warm, distended skin that hosted their little miracle, couldn't help cupping his palm around the bump that still fit in his grasp so perfectly.

Resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder, he moved his other hand to cradle the bump too as he closed his eyes and gave a big, satisfied sigh. In this moment life was perfect.


End file.
